


Chuuya had enough

by RubyHolmes



Category: bungo stray dog
Genre: Fluff, Funny, M/M, Not Beta Read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:14:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24459559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RubyHolmes/pseuds/RubyHolmes
Summary: Chuuya had enough and he gonna break in and free Dazai from the prison.
Relationships: Dazai Osamu/Nakahara Chuuya (Bungou Stray Dogs)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 38





	Chuuya had enough

**Author's Note:**

> It just came to my mind so I wrote it. If any character seems to be out of character I'm extremely sorry for it.

It's been six months since Dazai got arrested. Chuuya was keeping his cool for this six months. Taking care of Ayachan. Now he had enough and he gonna take things in his hands now.  
Dazai was getting bored in his jail cell when he heard the gunshots. Next he looked at Fyodor he was equally confused. Dazai was wondering who can infiltrate in this high security prison. He might not say it out loud but he miss his red head.  
Bang!!!!  
Dazai can't believe his eyes what he was seeing. Chuuya was standing in his cell. Dazai was speechless but only can mutter "Chibi is that you?"  
Chuuya looked at Dazai and said "did you have your fun with this rat? Now let's go home. "Dazai said "did chibi came to take me home?" Before Chuuya could reply Fyodor said from the other cell "where are you taking Dazai? "  
Chuuya turn to look Fyodor and said "you had enough fun with my husband now he needs to go home" and started to drag Dazai by ear saying "you gonna have to do the dishes tonight. "  
As they are escaping the prison Chuuya said " We made the baby together now we gonna raise her together. " Dazai looked at Chuuya and said "what baby? Did you cheat on me with anyone. " Chuuya was about to punch Dazai when captured his lips and said "let's go home now. "

**Author's Note:**

> If you like what you just read please leave a kudos.


End file.
